


it makes such an almighty sound.

by zohh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zohh/pseuds/zohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Danny longer than usual to walk to Laura's room from the Summer Society house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it makes such an almighty sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-episode twenty-one.

It takes Danny longer than usual to walk to Laura’s room from the Summer Society house. She’s been on-edge all night, unable to lie down and close her eyes for more then a few minutes at a time, too worried and afraid about the vampire still tied to a chair.

After receiving the text from Laura that simply read, “Please come over now,” she threw on shoes and a sweatshirt and grabbed the tiny bottle of mace that she may or may not have purchased after befriending Laura, and rushed out of the house before any of her sisters could notice.

She’s careful with every step she takes; her eyes dart from side to side and she pauses occasionally in order to listen for any hint of footsteps.

When she finally makes it into the building and down Laura’s hallway, she sees that the door is already wide open. Danny shakes her head, thinking to herself, “This girl is going to be the death of me.”

She swiftly walks in and says, “Laura! What’s wrong?”

Laura is pacing in the back of the room with a damp towel in her hand, the camera on her computer still running. She stops at the sound of Danny’s entrance and turns to her, but before she can say or do anything, Danny has her face cupped in her hands.

“Ohmygod, what happened?”

“It’s nothing. I’m totally fine.”

“No. No Laura, you’re not. What is that on your neck.” It’s less of a question and more of an “I’m going to rip apart whoever did this to you with my bare hands” statement. Danny can feel her heart thumping in her chest like a drumstick beating against her body, a loud drumming noise that she’s sure is radiating off of her body. She takes her hands off of Laura’s face and lets them hang awkwardly by her side before finally asking, “Where is she? Did she do this?”

Laura inhales deeply. “Well, you have to hear the whole story, okay?”

The drumming noise of her heart continues, but she tries to push past it. She runs a hand through her hair and says, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Laura nods. “It stopped bleeding and it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

Danny looks away for a moment before saying, “Okay. Tell me what happened.”

Laura takes another deep breath, the damp towel still in her hand, and begins regaling the story of Will coming into the room and untying Carmilla, the revelation of him being a vampire too, the attempted attack, and everything up until Carmilla punched him and he left the room.

The entire time Laura speaks, Danny is sitting on the edge of Laura’s bed with her hands clasped and pressed up against her mouth. She keeps her eyes zeroed-in on the ground and only looks up every few seconds to make sure for herself that Laura really is okay.

There’s a break in the story, and Danny watches as Laura takes this time to press the towel against her neck one more time. There’s no stain left when she removes the towel and she sighs.

Danny keeps her gaze on her. “You still didn’t…” She gestures with her clasped hands and lets her voice trail off.

“Oh yeah. Right. Well.”

Danny waits, trying to remain patient.

“Will finally left the room and I barely had a second to catch my breath after everything happened, and I was just gonna’ thank her for basically saving my life, because you know she could have let Will eat me like he wanted to but she stopped him and I was so scared but so relieved after what she did and then she just, I don’t know.” Laura stops talking and looks away, fidgeting with the towel in her hand.

Danny leans forward, furrowing her brow.

When Laura speaks again, it’s a slower and her voice is a little quieter. “I thought…while I was talking to her, it almost looked like she was going to kiss me.”

The drumstick stops hitting her and Danny can feel an uncomfortable warmth spreading from the top of her head right down to her torso, settling into her stomach. She tenses her shoulders, because of course this would happen; of course Laura would be attracted to Carmilla because Carmilla is broody and mysterious and gorgeous and everything Danny isn’t, from her flaming hair to her calloused hands to her over-protective personality. After hearing about the flirting and the “seduction eyes,” she was afraid of something like this happening. But still, Danny swallows hard. Now is not the time for her feelings.

“I’m sorry,” Laura says meekly, and Danny is almost tempted to laugh and say, “For what?” in return, but she restrains herself.

“Its…” Danny shakes her head. “You shouldn’t be sorry. You’re the one who got bitten.”

“I know, I know. But I thought we could trust her.”

“Did she…say anything afterwards?” The drum beat picks back up and she places her hand over her heart, trying to quiet the sound.

Laura shakes her head. “She just ran off after Will, and after panicking for a few minutes I texted you.”

It’s almost comforting to Danny, to hear that, and she relaxes her shoulders.

“I wish I knew why she did this,” Laura says, sitting down next to Danny.

Danny tries to avoid her gaze and doesn’t say anything.

After an awkward moment of silence, Laura asks, “Are you mad at me?”

At this, Danny immediately turns to look at her. “What? Of course not!”

“I dunno, you just seem kind of…quiet and a little upset.”

Danny sighs. “I’m just worried. I’m so worried, Laura. I mean, your roommate is a vampire! I don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Nothing bad has happened!” Danny stares at her and Laura gives a small laugh. “Okay, okay, so maybe something bad has happened. But I’m okay now.”

“I know. But I still get scared for you.”

A small smile makes its way onto Laura’s face, and she leans her head against Danny’s arm. “Don’t be,” she says.

Danny rolls her eyes because the idea of her not being scared or worried is completely and utterly ridiculous. The warmth in her body shifts, and instead of being uncomfortable she feels a certain nervousness that can only be attributed to Laura and their bodies being so close. She keeps her mouth closes and tries to remain still.

“Y’know,” Laura says, her head still against Danny, “I’m glad she didn’t kiss me.”

Danny’s heart stops again and her earlier thought of “this girl is going to be the death of me” resurfaces. She manages to croak out, “Yeah?”

Laura glances up. “Yeah. After what she did to me…yeah.” She moves, lifting Danny’s arm and draping it around her, leaning right into her body. After a yawn she says, “I’m glad you’re here.”  
Danny looks down, the top of Laura’s head visible against her chest; she can feel the wait of her body against her own torso, and she internally hopes percussive beats of her heart aren’t really as loud as she thinks they are.

“I’m glad you’re always here. When I need you.”

Her instincts tell her to say something along the lines of, “I’ll always be here for you,” but it feels too cliché. Instead, against her better judgment, she presses her lips to the top of Laura’s head and says, “We’re going to have to tell Perry and LaFontain about this tomorrow. Or I guess today. Whatever.”

She waits for a response, possibly some sort of fight against telling Perry and LaFontain, but nothing is said. Danny looks down, angling her head, only to see that Laura’s eyes are closed. It takes a few seconds until she hears a murmured, “Do it again.” 

Danny’s mouth twitches, her fear dissipated for the time being, and presses another kiss to the top of Laura’s head.


End file.
